cuando no tienes nada ¿que valor tiene la vida?
by Nisicrita
Summary: Sakura lo perderá todo y a todos y ya nada le valdrá la pena ¿qué tendrá que ver un ejecutivo aliado de la empresa y el dueño del nuevo departamento alquilado? ¿cambiara la perspectiva de visión de Sakura? ¿todo mejorara? Sakura & Shaoran Tomoyo & Eriol
1. Chapter 1

**Cristina: Hola este es mi segundo fan fiction el primero no tubo exito ninguno y tengo esperanzas de que este tenga un mejor futuro a por cierto en mis fan fiction aparecera la que sera "mi hija" así que no estrañeis que por cierto aki biene **

**se acerca una chica de una habitación contigua donde se ve vagamente un ordenador la chica es Rubia oji-azul delgada un de piel ni blanca blanca ni morena morena un termino medio va vestida con una fardita azul y un gersey rosa claro con el pelo suerto y una gran sonrisa y con andares un tanto sexy e inocentes**

**Jana: Hola me llamo Jana Ikari no tengo nada que ver con este fan fiction somos dos mundos paralelos :) en fin espero que les guste el nuevo fan fiction de mi "mami" yo me encargare de responder raiwers y demas cosas aparte de presentar puede que venga algun que otro personaja devez en cuando a visitarno :) **

**Cristina: bueno basta de chachara y disfruten del capitulo **

Cuando no tienes nada ¿que valor tiene la vida?

introducción

Sakura Card captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Clam excepto alguno que otro de mi cosecha propia con esto no gano nada mas que comentario de los lectores.

Sakura lo perderá todo y a todos y ya nada le valdrá la pena ¿qué tendrá que ver un ejecutivo aliado de la empresa y el dueño del nuevo departamento alquilado? ¿cambiara la perspectiva de visión de Sakura? ¿todo mejorara? Sakura & Shaoran Tomoyo & Eriol

**Todo**: alguien habla

_Todo: _pensamientos, recuerdos

"Todo" ironías y definiciones no correctas

**-**Todo** - **estado de animo o la situación o ambas cosas

(Todo) explicaciones mías

cambio de sitio o de día o nuevo capitulo o flash Back

capitulo 1

Una declaración de amor

Sakura aun vivía en su antigua casa (la de la serie) tiene la tierna edad de 20 años ( no hay cartas no hay magia pero los caracteres excepto alguna excepción son los mismos) vive con su padre y su hermano su hermano se llama Touya y su padre Fujitaka su hermano ronda la edad de 25 años y su padre la de 45 Fujitaka es un hombre comprensible, bueno amable y siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos ( excepto cuando se enfada que eso es muy pero que muy raro) ( y además es aliado de alguna que otra trastada de Sakura) es un hombre alto delgado y bien conservado y bastante guapo con gafas y ojos azules y pelo castaño. Touya es alto robusto de ojos azules y pelo negro, algo áspero de carácter y su hobbi favorito es hacer rabiar a su hermana pequeña diciéndole monstruo y hacerla rabiar siempre que puede pero en el fondo (aunque no lo reconozca ¬¬) la quiere muchísimo y lo único que quiere es proteger a su hermanita, Fujitaka es arqueolo y profesor de arqueología, Touya es un abogado y Sakura estudia su 3º año de empresariales (creo que se llama empresariales la carrera y que es así y si no disculpen) ( a Sakura se me olvida describirla :p perdón) Sakura es una chica delgada y de buen cuerpo el pelo le llega por encima de los hombros y es peli-castaña y oji-verde es simpática agradable un tanto despistada y muy dormilona y siempre llega tarde a todos lados es muy querida por todos y bastante popular ( aunque ella no lo sabe ni eso ni que casi todos lo chicos babean por ella) y tiene una hermosísima sonrisa que la hace aun mas bella y casi nuca desaparece su sonrisa y su mama murió cuando ella apenas era una bebe no la recuerda pero por los retratos que tiene es una mujer muy guapa y era modelo un día como cualquier otro

**Sakura**: buenos días - dijo alegremente mientras bajaba al comedor con su padre y su hermano iba vestida con el uniforme de la "escuela" y bajaba corriendo pues llegaba tarde cómo de costumbre

**Fujitaka**: buenos días hija

**Touya**: como siempre te levántate tarde monstruo y vas a llegar tarde para variar

**Sakura**: 1º punto no soy ningún monstruo - ¬¬# dijo con el puño levantado y con la vena saliéndose luego bajo su mano al maletín - y 2º ¿verdad que me vas a llevar para no llegar tan tarde? ¡porfa!- dijo con ojitos de corderito degollado

**Touya**: ¬¬ deja de hacer teatros y desayuna de una vez que si no te quedas en tierra ¬¬ tienes tres minutos

**Sakura**: si gracias hermano- dijo abrazándolo n .n- perdón fue la emoción

**Touya**: ¬¬ -en verdad n-n

Sakura desayuno rápido casi con la velocidad del rayo

**Touya: **O.O si para todo fueras así de rápida no necesitarías que te llevara

**Sakura**: que insinúas Touya ¬¬#

**Fujitaka**: ya no pelen chicos toma Sakura tu almuerzo- dijo entregándole una caja grande envuelta en una pañuelo también grande azul claro con detalles de flores de cerezo

**Sakura**: gracias papa - dijo tomando el almuerzo y dando un ligero beso en la mejilla a su padre - vamos Touya no tenias tanta prisa - dijo mientras salía por la puerta pues su hermano se estaba terminando el café

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos

**Tomoyo**: si se que quedaras preciosa no lo dudes Saku

**Sakura**: pero Tomy no tienes por que molestarte ya no somos niñas y ya mismo esos vestidos que tu me haces valdrán mucho dinero

Tomoyo era una chica delgada y de la misma altura que Sakura y de la misma edad con el pelo azul grisáceo más gris que azul y ojos azules Tomoyo estudiaba empresariales y diseño empresariales por la empresa de su madre y diseño por que era su sueño y aparte siempre que podía iba a clases de canto y aun así tenia tiempo para hacerle cada dos por tres vestidos a Sakura

**Tomoyo**: lo se pero es que me gusta que seas mi modelo...

**¿?**:buenos días hermosísima Sakura buenos días hermosa Tomoyo

**Tomoyo**/**Sakura**: buenos días Rai

Rai era un chico rubio oji-azul de cuerpo bien formado agradable y caballeroso pero sobre todo con Sakura ella era su favorita todas o casi todas las chicas babeaban por el, Rai estudia empresariales y es capitán de un equipo de fútbol se le da bien todas las materias sobre todo Química y Biología (o se le daba bien en su tiempo) lleva un tiempo enamorado perdidamente de Sakura y acude a la misma clase de ella junto con Tomoyo que también esta en la misma clase le encanta que Sakura acuda a sus partido y se una a las porristas animadoras ( se me olvido Sakura sigue siendo una gran porrista y es muy conocida en todos los sitios donde se da clases así que no tiene ningún inconveniente en algún que otro partido unirse a las porristas solo lo piden y le dan los pompones y ella las sigue sin ningún tipo de problemas) (por cierto Tomoyo estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Rai y de que Sakura también sentía algo por el)

en el recreo

**Rai**: bueno yo este sábado tengo un partido de semi-finales de clasificatorias y me encataria que vinieras a animarme si no tienes nada más que hacer

**Sakura**: claro no creo que tenga nada de todas formas mañana jueves te lo confirmo

**Rai**: gracias de antemano siempre que me animas ganamos

Iban los tres dando un pase por el gran patio con césped verde árboles y bancas de la institución era un lugar precioso por todos lados se veían grupos y algún que otro solitario los solitarios estaban estudiando o simplemente reposando mientras que los que estaba en grupo comían, paseaba o bromean y charlaba ya fuera andando o sentados o bien comían y charlaban animadamente bromeando generalmente, nuestros amigos se dirigían a su lugar favorito de aquel inmenso patio verde, estaba un tanto apartado y podían canta o cualquier cosa y nadie se daría cuentan mientras no chillaran mucho

**Tomoyo**: huí que despistada soy me deje el almuerzo en clase ahora vuelvo-

dijo dándose una ligera palmada en la frente y sacando la lengua cuando paso por al lado de Rai le toco el hombro le hizo una afirmación y le guiño el ojo dándole a entender que era su oportunidad a esto Rai se puso colorado y pensó

**Rai**: _Tomoyo es muy lista y me esta dando una oportunidad para declárame a Sakura oportunidad que no desperdiciare _- esto Sakura... -dijo cuando Tomoyo estaba ya lejos (o eso pensaba)

**Sakura** : un momento

**Tomoyo**: _ups Sakura me conoce demasiado bien _

Pensó al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba cerciorarse de que se había ido, Sakura la conocía a la perfección y sabia que si lo había dejado solos no era por el almuerzo sino por otra razón y esa razón la desconocía pero apostaría su carrera a que Tomoyo estaba por ahí grabándolos donde no sabia pero si sabia que estaba cerca muy cerca ,Tomoyo estaba ya echa toda una perta en espiar a Sakura y sabia como esconderse y poder grabar tal y como sospechaba Sakura que estaba haciendo, Sakura se dio por vencida y dijo

**Sakura**: perdona Rai pero es que conozco demasiado bien a Tomy y se que anda cerca de aquí grabándome me apostaría la carrera a ello siempre me hace lo mismo

**Rai**: no pasa nada ¿sabes por que aria algo así? - dijo haciéndose el inocente

**Sakura**: no se pero algo se trae entre manos estoy segura - dijo en postura de victoria haciendo que a Rai se le cayera una gotita estilo anime- ¿tu sabes de que se trata?

Rai negó con la cabeza y un silencio se hizo entre ambos Sakura estaba mirando atentamente a ver si descubría el escondite de su mejor amiga (aunque fue en vano ¿no?) y Rai pensaba Sakura creyó ver algo brillar entre las copas de los árboles pero entonces Rai dijo:

**Rai**: Sakura tu...-Sakura lo miro interrogativa por alguna extraña razón Rai no la miraba miraba al suelo Sakura se acerco y le elevo el rostro para que la mirara a la cara y sonrió dándole a entender que ahora si que hablara que lo escuchaba con atención- Sakura tu... Tu... Me...gustas muchísimo

Sakura quedo perpleja ¿habría escuchado bien? El le gustaba desde hacia algún tiempo pero lo que acababa de escucha simplemente era absurdo

**Jana: bien como prometi al principio aqui estamos de nuevo ya que por el momento no hay raiwers no tengo nada más que decir que ¡¡ADIOS:) ¡¡QUE TENGA UN FELI DÍA:)**


	2. Una propuesta de matrimonio y la boda

Hola e decidido que todas mis historias las publicare todos los 15 del mes osease 1 vez al mes y por cierto mil gracias por sus comentarios que luego especificara Jana al final ahora

¡¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!!!!

** capitulo 2 **

Una propuesta de matrimonio y la boda

El silencio casi se podía tocar y cortar con tijeras la tensión se podía palpar cuando Rai iba a hablar para mentir pues no soportaba ese silencio Sakura se le adelanto

**Sakura** : ¿hablas en serio?

**Rai**: etto... Si - dijo mirándola seriamente y como un tomate Sakura al ver que lo decía enserio puso cara de extrañada pero feliz ( hasta el momento había permanecido pensativa) y colorada

**Sakura**: ¿no estarás jugando conmigo o bromeado? ¿no? Mira que como me la... -Sakura no puedo continuar pues Rai saco fuerzas de no se donde y la beso con dulzura y cariño

**Rai**: nunca jugaría contigo ni con tus sentimientos y nunca bromearía con un tema como este

Rai nunca estaba tan serio y si estaba tan serio era cierto además si fuera broma jamás la hubiera besado y menos de esa manera tan dulce el silencio se hacia presente de nuevo después de lo dicho por Rai Sakura estaba de piedra con la mira perdida en los ojo de Rai esos hermoso ojos azules cielo que tanto le gustaba y Rai la miraba serio tenia miedo mucho miedo pero no quería perder la compostura ahora no no podía ni quería perderla y menos delante de Sakura y en esa situación durante unos minutos el silencio reino hasta que Sakura con un brillo extraño en su mirada se acerco y puso su brazo apoyados en los hombros de Rai ligeramente unidas sus manos detrás de la cabeza de el Rai ahora era su Rai y dijo:

**Sakura**: Tu también me gustas muchísimo Rai

Rai la abrazo por la cintura uniéndolos más la beso este beso fue permitido y seguido por Sakura quien flotaba una nube una de la cual nunca no quería salir

2 años después

Sakura ya había presentado a Rai formalmente como su novio a su padre y a su hermano Touya armo un gran escándalo lo cual ya se lo esperaban todos incluso Rai que de ante mano había sido avisado para que no lo pillara desprevenido y Sakura conocía ya a la familia de Rai (las presentaciones me las salto quizás luego lo recuerde alguna vez mientras tanto solo diré sus nombre) la había conocido ( la familia de Rai a Sakura) y a todos le había encantado Sakura Rai era hijo único la señora Clara (la madre de Rai) era una mujer muy guapa y agradable de un aura que desde un principio caía bien sin embrago el señor Yons (el padre de Rai e de decir que se parecen muchísimo) aunque su aura era también agradable era también seria lo que hacía también en un principio que no se tomara tanta confianza como con la señora Clara a pesar de eso era agradable ya habían pasado exactamente dos años hoy era el aniversario en el que celebraban su segundo año juntos y se encontraban en el parque pingüino tomados de las manos y nada a cambiado en su físico o en su forma de ser

**Rai**: sabes hace exactamente dos años creí que me dirías que no que lo sentías pero que no correspondías en mis sentimientos y cuando me dijiste que si me querías muchísimo me alegre tanto que no pude evitar el impuso de besarte

**Sakura**: si es cierto y yo pensé que me estabas gastando una broma pesada y que por algún extraño motivo te habías enterado o dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y que simplemente me estabas gastando una broma pero cuando te pusiste serio y me besaste me quede en Shock pensé esto es demasiado bueno para ser real creí que el amor no existía o no para mi por lo meno pero ya veo que estaba equivocada ¿cierto ?

Dijo apoyando su frente con la de el pues hacia un rato que se habían parado y puesto uno enfrente a otro

**Rai**: cierto estabas equivocada lo que me lleva a recordar que tengo otra pregunta más difícil o más fácil de hacer que la de hace dos años - dijo haciendo como el que lo pensaba

**Sakura**: ¿hum?-Rai sonrió de manera dulce ante la inocencia de Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante la evidencia de que era algo bastante lógico que ella no captaba- supongo que es algo lógico y que como siempre a mi se me escapa - dijo algo apenada

Rai sonrió con mayor dulzura ante lo lista que era su pequeña Sakura y lo increíble que era que fuera lista y inocente cuando siempre suelen ser cosas muy distintas y nunca nadie excepto ella tenia inocencia y inteligencia a la misma vez deducción lógica Sakura era única e inigualable simplemente era perfecta

**Rai**: no te preocupes pequeña me encanta que seas así y a la vez una chica tan lista he llegado a una deducción bastante lógica eres única, especial, perfecta por eso me gustaría preguntarte ¿te casarías conmigo Sakura Kinomoto? ¿te gustaría ser la señora de Ikari? ¿Y formar parte de mi corta lista de sueños cumplidos?

Dijo mientras mostraba un hermoso anillo en una cajita de tercio pelo azul con una cinta doraba que rodeaba por en medio los cuatros costados de la cajita acabando en un moñito muy gracioso. El silencio los envolvió Sakura no se lo podía creer apenas en un mes terminaría la universidad con la carrera de empresariales aprobada y una empresa hace cosa de una semana le informaron de que cuando terminaran su carrera le encantaría que ella formara parte de la empresa y por supuesto había aceptado que loco no aceptaría la gran oferta y con semegante sueldo nada mas ni nada menos que 6.000 € al mes que loco no aceptaría el puesto si sabia que de eso luego le descontaban el sueldo de su secretaria y que se tendría que pagar los viajes etc... Pero con viajes al extranjero y poniéndose en lo peor su sueldo se quedaba en unos 3.000 € más o menos mas que suficiente para llevar sus cosas y una posible familia en el futuro y asegurándola 8 horas que ella podía elegir el horario de esas 8 horas en el día alguna que otra vez tendría horas fijas que no podría moldeara su gusto pero eso seria solo en reuniones y la más importantes y ahora su novio le proponía matrimonio con un precioso anillo bastante modesto pero no por eso menos hermoso y elegante (el anillo era de oro de 20 kilates y con una preciosa gema verde a juego con sus ojos) Rai estaba serio Sakura no había contestado estaba tardando mucho y los segundos se le hacían eternos y los minutos inacabables era como si ella no quisiera matrimonio y no supiera como decírselo Rai se levanto cerrando la cajita (se había arrodillado para pedirle matrimonio) y ahí fue cuando Sakura reacciono lanzándose a sus brazos a la vez que lo besaba con ternura y pasión y luego le decía en el oído:

**Sakura**: si Rai me gustaría ser la señora de Ikari me encanta la idea de ser Sakura de Ikari

Mientras se lo decía cerraba los ojos oliendo el perfume de Rai y derritiéndose no quería contenerse ni tenia por que así que volvió a besar a un extrañado Rai pero esta vez fue un beso largo no uno fugaz como cuando se lanzo a sus brazos Rai no la tenia sujeta por la impresión pero en ese beso la agarro con fuerza pero con una intensa dulzura y delicadeza cuando el beso termino Rai dijo:

**Rai**: ¿cuándo quieres que sea la fecha de boda?

**Sakura**: el mismo día o el día después de cumplir dos años y medio

**Rai**: ¿por qué en esa fecha?

**Sakura**: para que sea fácil de recordar para mi y no tener que tener dos aniversarios aunque creo que cuando uno se casa se pierde el aniversario de novios ¿no? Da igual me gustaría ese día ¿a ti no?

**Rai**: visto así es una magnifica idea pequeña

dijo con una dulce sonrisa volviendo a besar a Sakura y ella le devolvió de igual manera la sonrisa y le dijo medio enserio medio en broma y como una niña chica mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo

**Sakura**: creo que me consientes demasiado Rai siempre cumples mis deseos y me estas malcriando

**Rai**: es que tu te mereces todo y más pequeña tu eres perfecta y cuando sonríes y eres feliz todo cambia todo se vuelve de color rosa todo lo que te rodea

Sakura sonrió y abrazo a Rai llenándolo de pequeños besos llenos de ternura y amor y a la vez pasión y deseo cuando paro por que le hacia cosquillas a Rai y este se las devolvía y no podía besar sin reír a carcajadas paro y se acurruco en Rai y este te apoyo en la pared y ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose derretir y adormilar por el olor del otro y los latidos de su corazón

5 meses y 25días después

en casa de Sakura en la habitación de esta

**Tomoyo**: ya cálmate quieres Sakura aun faltan 5 días para la boda

**Sakura**: como quieres que me calme en 5 días seré oficialmente y ante todos la señora Ikari la esposa de Rai como quieres que me calme y aun no esta todo listo falta muchas cosas

**Tomoyo**: eso son simplemente niñerías que mas da que en vez de mantel rosa sea un mantel veis que mas da que la bajilla tenga pétalos de flores rosas o simplemente el borde de las flores en relieve

**Sakura**: si eso son niñerías pero y que tal si a Rai no le gusta los detalles de la vajilla o no le gustas las flores del ramo y que tal si no le gusta como me queda el vestido y me ve horrible que tal si algo pasa y se echa en el ultimo momento para atrás no puedo calmarme Tomy quiero que todo sea perfecto como el a su gusto-Tomoyo no aguanto más y se echo a reír a carcajadas limpias- ¿que te hace tanta gracia?

**Tomoyo**: tienes los claros síntomas de la pre-boda solo que un poco adelantados

**Sakura**: y otra cosa y que pasa si me viene "la cosa femenina" ese mismo día o pocos antes y no puedo tener una noche de bodas en condiciones

**Tomoyo**: eso si seria un problema - y se echo a reír a carcajada limpia de nuevo cuando se calmo- pero tranquila todo será perfecto y Rai te vera aun mas como una diosa y si "la cosa femenina" te viene ese mismo día o poco antes y no puedes terminar de tener una noche de bodas en condiciones tendrás una vacaciones de un mes de relax para repetir un y mil veces la noche de bodas y toda una vida para repetirla hasta que te artes créeme que todo saldrá a las mil maravillas te lo prometo amiga

Sakura se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amiga y dijo

**Sakura**: ojala lleves razón Tomy ojala

5 días después y a 1 hora antes de la boda

en casa de Rai en una de las inmensas habitaciones de invitados ( por cierto Rai es de buena Familia)

Silencio y:

**Sakura**: Tomy!!!!!!!!- grito horrorizada Sakura

**Tomoyo**: ¿qué pasa Sakura porque gritas así?- dijo muy preocupada

**Sakura**: ¡¡¡¡he engordado medio kilo!!!! -dijo con cascaditas en los ojos- parezco una baca ¡¡¡estoy gorda !!!

**Tomoyo**: me asustaste Sakura no te preocupes no estas gorda y mucho menos como una baca y medio kilo no se notara y el vestido te hace preciosa

**Sakura**: pero ... Pero ... Tomy - dijo sin saber de que quejarse y con cascadas en los ojos - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tomy!!!!!!!! -grito de nuevo horrorizada y su amiga se había ido

**Tomoyo**: y ahora que te pasa Sakura

**Sakura**: aun no estoy maquillada y tengo ojeras - dijo de nuevo con cascaditas en los ojos

**Tomoyo**: pero como quieres que te maquille si no haces mas que llorar si ahora estas así no te quiero ni imaginar el día que estés embarazada y tengas una buena barriguita

**Sakura**: ¡¡buaaaaaaaa!! no me quiero casar ¡¡Tomy!!

**Tomoyo**: si dejas de llorar te maquillo y ya es tarde a verlo pensado antes además seguro que estas muy mona con los trajes de pre-mama - dijo con su incansable sonrisa y carácter agradable de siempre

**Sakura**: ¡¡¡buaaaaaaaa!!! No quiero engordar

**Tomoyo**: jejejejeje tranquilízate estas muy hermosa y lo estas estropeando llorando además me dificultas el trabajo

**Sakura**: nif nif perdón Tomy nif nif

**Tomoyo**: así me gusta Sakura- dijo con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa

en el cuarto de Rai

**Yons**: ya hijo clámate todo saldrá bien Sakura se ve preciosa y esta como una magdalena de lo nerviosa que esta no se va a echar para atrás

**Rai**: ¿y quien te lo asegura padre?

**Yons**: tranquilo Rai ella no seria capaz de dejarte plantado

**Rai**: ¿estáis seguro padre?

**Yons**: claro hijo acaso ¿dudas de ella?

**Rai**: no pero ¿cómo sabré que es lo mejor para ella? ¿cómo sabré coma hacerla feliz para toda la vida? ¿cómo sabré que ella es feliz y no esta fingiendo? ¿seré capaz de hacerla feliz?

**Yons**: parece mentira de que lo dudes sus ojos son como un espejo de su estado de animo y eso es imposible de modificar, sabrás hacerla feliz siempre hijo estate tranquilo por eso y créeme todo eso lo sabrás con tan solo verla, besarla, incluso a lo mejor sentirla sabrás que es lo mejor para ella te lo aseguro, ahora relájate en media hora tendrás que estar abajo en el altar yo me voy a adelantar para ver que todo esta en orden y de paso veo a ver como esta la novia

**Rai**: te acompaño así veo a Sakura

**Yons**: a no, ni lo pienses no soy supersticioso pero da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda y eso incluye todo el tiempo asta que ella parezca por la puerta y así de paso estas más ansioso por el si quiero y el beso

**Rai**: pero padre...

**Yons**: pero nada, no hay peros que valga y ni se te ocurra estropearlo e ir a verla

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

medía hora después

Ya todos estaban en sus puestos y Fujitaka estaba esperando que la música sonara para llevar al manojo de nervios de Sakura al altar y para tranquilizarla le dijo

**Fujitaka**: tranquila hija estas preciosa y seguro que todo saldrá bien, Rai es un buen hombre no lo dudes

**Sakura**: gracias papa

Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y este sonrió con mayor dulzura justo en ese momento la melodía empezó a sonar por todo el patio de los Ikaris que era precioso pero mas ese día y era un jardín enorme (parecido al de los Li pero un poco más chico) y Fujitaka pregunto:

**Fujitaka**: ¿lista?

**Sakura**: eso creo pero ya ha llegado la hora de la verdad así que valor y al toro.

Fujitaka sonrió con muchísima ternura como le hubiera gustada que Nadeshico (la mama de Sakura) estuviera allí presente y viera que hermosísima se veía su hija en este momento. La ceremonia paso sin mucho más escándalo que alguna que otra llorona un poco escandalosa, la ceremonia fue breve pero muy linda, el banquete duro asta muy tarde y la fiesta fue magnifica todo fue perfecto asta Touya los felicito aunque no de muy buena gana llego el momento de ir a sus nuevos cuartos un cuarto de matrimonio en la casa de Rai, tenia la alfombra del suelo y los muebles en tonos veis preciosos y las cortinas y las sabanas y el velo que envolvía la cama en tonos rosas y las paredes eran blancas lo que daba un toque elegante y acogedor a una habitación enorme, Rai llevo a Sakura a su nueva habitación, habitación que compartía con el y para sorpresa de ambos había un provocativo camisón y un sexy pijama para Sakura y Rai respectivamente ambos se cambiaron, Sakura en el cuarto de baño que era una habitación continua y, Rai en el dormitorio, el camisón de Sakura no dejaba nada a la imaginación pues era transparente en un tono rosita claro y un tanto ajustado por arriba y suelto por abajo el pijama de Rai era muy fino y ajustadito por todas parte cuando Rai vio a Sakura le dieron ganas de comérsela en ese mismo instante pero se las guardo no quería forzar nada con Sakura quería que todo fuera natural y si dios estaba que esa noche no se la comiera y la hiciese suya, no lo haría aguardaría que ella estuviera preparada, a Sakura le paso algo parecido si Rai era un semi dios con ese pijama se había convertido en un dios por completo ambos estaban nerviosos Sakura se acerco un poco y dijo

**Sakura**: estas muy callado ¿no te gusta como me veo? ¿me cambio?

**Rai**: no te ves preciosa un autentica diosa bajada del olimpo para mi

Sakura sonrió Rai se levanto pensando.

**Rai**:_ Dios mío sabiendo cuan grande es mi deseo vas y me la pones así solo para mí ¿por qué me pones pruebas tan difíciles? ¿quiere acaso que caiga en la tentación sin más remedio? Por que si es así lo estas logrando. Dios no por favor no me beses con esa pasión y esa dulzura que no podré resistirme a ti_

Sakura lo había besado con dulzura y con pasión y mientras pensaba

**Sakura**: _¿por qué? Por que no me besa con la misma pasión que yo por que siento que se reprime ¿acaso se esta arrepintiendo de todo? ¿y si lo provoco un poquito haber que pasa? Ummmmm será divertido si señor ._

Y así lo hizo se separo de el de una manera muy Sexy y provocativa que hizo pensar a Rai:

**Rai**_: ya esta si querías que cayera lo has conseguido Dios como esta Sakura ya no puedo tengo que hacerla mía o moriré de deseo _-¿estas buscando tentarme?

**Sakura**: ¿tentarte? ¿a que? - dijo haciéndose la inocente pero con un toque de picardía que lo noto Rai

**Rai**: a hacerte mía en este mismo instante

**Sakura**: puede ser

**Rai**: pues lo has conseguido si eso es lo que querías

Rai se acerco y empezó a besarla con muchísima pasión y deseo y cada vez con las lujuria, pasión y deseo pero Sakura no se quedaba atrás, o no, ella metía cizaña para provocarlo más y más

Jana: ¡¡Hola!! 3 Reviews valla no esperabamos eso jejeje así que pasare a responder o agradecer a las 3 personas chicas si no me equivoco así que empezamos

**confusedagony**: espero que te guste este capitulo agradezco tu consejo y me alaga que me ayas añadido a tus favoritos yo tampoco soy nadie apenas tengo dos publicas y dos para publicar aunque una es con una amiga así que no es gran cosa y sinceramente te agradezco tu Review :)

**DarkSere**: me alegra muchisimo tu comentario sinceramente y creeme que are lo posible por no usar tanto ese tipo de iconos :) y muchisimas gracias y espero que este capitulo también te guste :)

**Paleosakura:** intentare poner más puntos y comas pero es una falta de ortografia por la que siempre me an regañado :p y nunca aprendo pero aun así hare lo posible para ponerlos siempre que me acuerde :p deseo que este capitulo te gusta

Jana: ya que hemos terminado con los Reviews no se sientan ofendidos por el orden se a puesto segun fueron llegando para que nadie se ovidara recuerdo que a partir de ahora se subira un capitulo por mes cada día 15 espero y deseo que haya sido de su agrado así que ¡¡¡Adios!!! ¡¡¡ASTA EL MES QUE VIENE:)


	3. una maravillosa luna de miel y

capitulo 3

una maravillosa luna de miel y ¿es posible que este embarazada?

Sakura fue la primera en quitar la primera penda y le quito a Rai la camiseta ella tenia calor mucho calor, la temperatura en ellos estaba subiendo rápidamente y además era verano, Rai jugaba con el cuerpo de su ahora esposa, aun que tuviera el camisón podía "jugar" y como era corto le era fácil acceder a algunas zonas, pero cuando vio que Sakura le quitaba la camiseta le confirmaba que ella también deseaba ese "juego",el se harto de jugar con su cuerpo de su esposa con el camisón así que se lo quito y ahora no solo tocaba también lamía y besaba haciendo que Sakura empezara a gemir de placer

a la mañana siguiente

**Clara**: buenos días ¿todavía no han despertado los chicos?

**Yons**: no parecen que estuvieron "jugando" hasta tarde

**Clara**: si eso parece

**Yons**: de todas formas pensaba despertarlos dentro de un rato para que no pierdan el vuelo

en la habitación

Rai empezaba a despertar y Sakura aun dormía, Rai la vio dormir parecía un ángel así dormida o una diosa, amaba a esa mujer la que ahora era su esposa, la amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, daría su propia vida por ella, pensó en no despertarla pues así era mas hermosa si eso era posible que despierta pero vio la hora que era y empezó a besarla dulcemente mientras susurraba

**Rai**: Sakura despierta, pequeña vamos arriba, ...

**Sakura**: Touya, papi, dejadme dormir otro ratito y Kero deja de hacerme cosquillas

susurro aun durmiendo y a Rai se le cayo una gotita estilo anime y luego sonrió con dulzura y un poco se picardía y empezó a hacerle verdaderas cosquillas en las costillas Sakura empezó a reír y termino despertando (por cierto Kero es un gatito y Yue un perro bastante grande que quizás aparezca en la historia alguno de los dos) se miraron un rato asta que Rai pudo reaccionar la beso ligeramente en los labios y dijo:

**Rai**: buenos días pequeña levántate ya tenemos que vestirnos y desayunar en una hora y media sale nuestro vuelo

**Sakura**: ¿a donde dijiste que íbamos?

**Rai**: no te lo dije quiero que sea una sorpresa todo el tiempo posible

**Sakura**: ¿por qué?

**Rai**: quiero ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando lo sepas o lleguemos

**Sakura**: por favor -dijo poniendo una carita de suplica y ojitos de cordero sabiendo que Rai no soportaba esa carita y terminaba dándole lo que pedía -porfa -volvió a insistir al ver que el no reaccionaba

**Rai**: no y no hagas eso conmigo saber que no puedo resistirme -Sakura acentuó más su carita y Rai tubo que darle la espaldas - no y no me niego a estropear la sorpresa

Sakura se dio por vencida (o quizás no) se levanto y lo abrazo por la espaldas a su marido y le susurro algo al oído de manera sensual Rai enrojeció en ese mismo instante y se puso como un rabanillo con insolación

**Rai**: no serás capaz -Sakura asintió con la cabeza y con una risilla picara -dime que lo has dicho en broma -ella negó con la cabeza - esta bien haz lo que quieras

Sakura se rillo provocando a Rai la mirara de reojo con curiosidad, Sakura se marcho del cuarto y de la casa y fue a su antigua casa no muy lejos de allí, (de la casa de Rai) Subió a su cuarto y busco en cajas que tenia para trasladar

**Sakura**: videos...videos...¡¡Videos!! Te tengo No... No... No... No... ¡¡SI!! ahora si Rai te tengo en mi poder jejejeje

Bajo muy muy contenta, con una cinta de video bendiciendo a Tomy y a su manía de grabar todo en video y que de todos le diera una copia, corrió y corrió asta que llego a la habitación donde había un Rai fingiendo que no le importaba

**Sakura**: Rai!!- dijo en tono coqueto o para dar una sorpresa - ¡¡mira lo que tengo!! - dijo a son de juego el se volvió y se puso pálido

**Rai**: no... No puede ser

**Sakura**: si., si puede ser

**Rai**: ¡¡no!! - dijo alejándose con las manos delante como queriendo que el objeto no le tocara o estuviera enseñando algo a lo que el era alérgico

**Sakura**: ¡¡si!! - dijo como una niña chica contenta por recibir un premio (le falto dar saltitos)

**Rai**: por favor Saku no lo hagas - ella se puso pensativa- te dare lo que quieras pero sácalo de mi vista

**Sakura**: ¿lo que quiera?

**Rai**: lo que quieras

**Sakura**: ¿cualquier cosa?

**Rai**: todo lo que tu desees

**Sakura**: esta bien entonces lo tomare yo misma

Dijo con una mirada y sonrisa picara y un poco perversa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Rai, pero cambio de idea cuando la vio acercarse a el moviendo de manera sexy las caderas y ronroneando, mientras tiraba la cinta el sonrió por un momento pensó que lo torturaría, y le obligaría a decirle el destino de su vuelo, cuando se acerco y lo beso guiándolo a la cama y posterior mente tirandolo en ella con un sonrisa perversa que le gustaba a Rai y le hacia reír tubo que contenerse y susurrarle al oído con voz un poco ronca:

**Rai**: pequeña sabes que me encantaría pero si no nos vamos perderemos el vuelo

**Sakura**: me da igual - dijo mientras besaba y acariciaba a su esposo - si no es ahora será en el avión

Rai se río de buena gana y Sakura simplemente sonrió, pues estaba concentrada en su tarea de hacer con su marido lo que quisiera, que en ese momento era poseerlo y sacarle a donde iban de luna de miel, cuando vio que el no le seguía dijo:

**Sakura**: me dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa, todo lo que yo deseara, pues bien deseo o bien esto- dijo mientras frotaba sus caderas contra la de el logrando descontrolar aun poco a su marido- o saber el destino de la luna de miel, tu decides

**Rai**: ¿por que me pones en esta situaciones? ¡¡Dios!! Si sigues así no resistiré - Sakura sonrió y siguió con más ímpetu con su "tarea" - ¡para por favor!

**Sakura**: entonces... -dijo mientras besaba los labios de su marido- dime a donde vamos

**Rai**: no, pero por favor para - Sakura suspiro resignada y bastante enfadada aun tenia mucho que aprender sobre como manejara su antojo a su marido - gracias pequeña un segundo más y no habría resistido habría caído a tus encantos

**Sakura**: mas te vale que sea un viaje corto muy corto o uno largo y con cama - dijo con una sonrisa picara y Rai se mordió el labio con deseo, provocando inconcientemente a Sakura se acerco y lo besó - eso me provoca a morderlos yo misma -dijo con otra sonrisa picara

Sakura se fue a la habitación contigua (un baño) donde tenia ropa se cambio y salio vio a Rai preparar las maletas o más bien cerrarlas ambas por que ya estaban listas la de el y la de ella Sakura se acerco y lo beso diciéndole un gracias en un beso

**Rai**: será mejor que bajemos vamos a perder el avión amor mío

Sakura asintió y bajaron al comedor con las maletas cada uno la suya pese a que Rai insistió en llevar también la de ella pero ella dijo si la llevas tu túmbate y déjame hacer lo que yo deseo hacerte como el dijo que no ella dijo que tampoco cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras vieron al padre de Rai dispuesto a subir

**Yons**: ya subía a buscarlos chicos aunque ya no hace falta ¿no? ¿te ayudo Sakura?

Ella negó pesaba bastante ¿qué había metido Rai piedras?

**Sakura**: no muchas gracias señor Ikari

**Yons**: por dios Sakura ya formas parte de la familia dime Yons además eso de las formalidades no me gusta

**Sakura**: esta bien señ... Digo Yons- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que recibió también de parte de Yons

**Clara**: entonces a mi también llámame Clara a mi menos que a mi marido me gustan las formalidades

**Sakura**: entendido Clara -dijo dando otra amplia sonrisa la cual también fue devuelta por Clara

**En el aeropuerto( un buen rato después)**

**¿?: **pasajero del vuelo 340 con a destino...

**Rai**: toma escucha esto- _ justo a tiempo _pensómientras le ponía los auriculares del I Pop- seguro que te gusta

**Sakura**: si es muy chula - Rai sonrió- toma tu uno y yo otro -dijo mientras le pasaba un auricular- ¿qué puerta es?

**Rai**: la 6 vamos esta a punto de despegar

**Sakura**: si vamos

**En el avión (un rato después)**

**Rai**: Saku mi amor ponte a ver la película será lo mejor así el viaje se te ara más corto (si se quiere ver la película hay que ponerse unos cascos entonces no podría oír el destino) (creo que hay tele en los aviones y si no este es uno muy., muy moderno)

**Sakura**: esta bien estoy deseando llegar a el hotel y estrenar la cama - dijo con una sonrisa picara y Rai se sonrojo un poquito y ella sonrió más ampliamente llamando la atención de algunos pasajero barones- aun que más que ver la tele quiero dormir tengo sueño

**Rai**: bien entonces puedes usar mi hombro de almohada

Las miradas no desaparecieron y Sakura lo noto así que dijo:

**Sakura**: amor mío perdona si ronco mucho ya sabes como ronco - lo dijo con un tono de voz elevado para que todos los que la miraban lo escucharon (aunque también otros no que no la miraban) y dio resultado Rai sonrió sabiendo que era mentira y que lo había echo para quitarse las miradas de encima

**Rai**: tranquila amor no pasa nada si roncas demasiado te despertare- y le susurro- gracias se que lo has hecho para quitarte las miradas de esos tipos de encima te Amo

**Sakura**: gracias - dijo dando una de sus sonrisas y ganando algunas miradas momentáneas

Unas horas más tarde

**Rai**: Sakura mi amor despierta ya hemos llegado -dijo zarandeándola

**Sakura**: ummmmm Touya déjame dormir un poquito más- después de eso suspiro acomodándose mejor- que forma más rara tiene mi cama parece el cuerpo de un niño jeje

**Rai**: Sakura despierta por las buenas o por las malas

**Sakura**: OH Touya no seas aguafiestas lárgate y déjame dormir

**Rai**: tu lo buscaste...-cogio aire y- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura pego tal salto que se hizo un chichón del bote que dio, mirando a todos lados aun con los ojos medio cerrados pero por el dolor, mientras se frotaba donde se había dado.

**Sakura**: ¿qué? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡qué diablos te pasa Rai!!!!???- dijo encontrando a el causante de su susto con una sonrisilla mirándola- ¿¿¿¡¡¡ acaso te volviste loco!!!??? ¿¡que pasa!?

**Rai**: es que ya llegamos a nuestro destino pequeña y no había forma de despertarte, tienes un sueño profundo, además me dijiste aguafiestas y me confundiste con Touya - Sakura se sonrojo de corte -pero da igual al menos ya despertaste, así que vamos a por nuestras cosas antes de que entren los demás pasajeros, andando

Sakura y Rai salieron y el aeropuerto estaba vació ya que eran las 10 de la noche (no fue tan largo pero si lo suficiente para que cambiaran de hora) cojieron un taxi y Rai dijo la dirección al oído del taxita quien asintió y arranco

**Rai**: a por cierto amor cambia la hora aquí son las 10 de la noche y no las 4 van 6 horas adelantados a nosotros

**Sakura**: um - dijo mientras amos cambiaban la hora- listo pero ¿dónde estamos?

**Rai**: en Hong Kong

**Sakura**: ¿dónde?

**Rai**: en Hong Kong mi amor es una ciudad preciosa y muy cultural y después visitaremos diversas ciudades culturales la siguiente será Córdoba y después Madrid y luego lugares con costa visitaremos muchos sitios

**Sakura**: ¿pero como nos enteraremos en todos esos sitios si se hablan muchos idiomas y nosotros no controlamos tantos idiomas

**Rai**: hablaremos en ingle a ambos se nos da genial a ambos ¿cierto? -ella asintió ambos sacaron matricula de honor en esta asignatura que no era moco de pavo- Y este idiomas se habla en todos los lugares que necesitemos de España y aquí hablan nuestro idioma pues es muy parecido al suyo original

Sakura se quedo en silencio asta llegar al hotel, mientras veía no con mucho ánimos la ciudad más bien con aburrimiento, pues aun tenia sueño y no se fijaba demasiado y se aburría, Rai la miraba aburrirse pues el también se aburrió de pasada vio un edificio que le llamo la atención, le pregunto que era al taxita y le dijo que era una de las mayores empresas de país, la empresa Li, que tenia negocios en toda China y en parte del mundo, esto le gusto y pensó que si alguna vez tenia una empresa suya propia intentaría y haría negocios con los Li, cuando llegaron al hotel deshicieron las maletas y hicieron repetidas veces lo que Sakura quería hacerle a su marido desde antes de que se subieran al avión.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a dar una vuelta por muchos sitios, y se hicieron muchas fotos, la mayoría eran de Sakura junto a cosas ya que Rai llevaba la cámara y había tomado el puesto de fotógrafo, aunque también en muchas salían juntos, y en menos el solo, al llegar la moche volvieron a el hotel y volvió a pasar lo mismo que la noche anterior

**Un mes después**

Llevaban todo el mes igual y tenían muchísimas fotos, viajaron por toda España, conocieron a mucha gente que posterior mente le podrían servir de contactos, pero ante todo hicieron amigos, lamentablemente y aunque Rai lo intento no pudieron ver a los Li pues estos no tenían tiempo y ellos no tenían cita previa, pidieron cita pero se la daban para cuando ellos ya no estarían así que la anularon, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos con una gran fiesta, con grandes lujos, a lo grande cuando termino la fiesta todos se fueron a dormir aunque Sakura se durmió preocupada, ya que generalmente su periodo era muy regular, le tocaba ayer y aun no le había venido, sabia que si ese mes no le tenia posiblemente fuera que estaba embarazada, era una gran noticia pero a la vez pésima.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y se vio sola en la cama las tripas le sonaron y bajo a hacer el desayuno, le extraño que Rai ni estuviera ni la fuera despertado, llego al frigorífico y había una nota que decía:

_Buenos días pequeña, se que te extrañara que me allá ido así, tranquila llegare sobre las 2 para comer prometo recompensarte por esto pero me llego un mensaje de la oficina con una buena noticia o eso decía el mensaje no decía el asunto solo que tenían buenas noticias para ambos y que fuera hoy a las 9 tienes el desayuno en la mesa y en el microondas espero una rica comida de parte de mi esposa_

_De tu esposo que te quiere y te ama _

_Rai_

Eso quería decir que estaría sola el resto del día, calentó el cola-cado y comió un poco de dulce que su marido de había dejado como parte de desayuno, cuando termino subió a su cuarto se cambio, puso la comida de Kero y Yue en la caseta de cada uno, con la que venia incorporada la casa, la casa en si era grande quizás demasiado para dos personas, muy parecida a la que siempre vivió pero más grande, preparo la comida tallarines en salsa de verduras y un poco de carne como le gustaba a ambos, luego salio por la ciudad al pasar por una farmacia recordó lo de su periodo y entro a comprar una prueba de embarazo

**Sakura**: buenos días

**Farmacéutico**: buenos días ¿qué desea?

**Sakura**: vera querría hacerle una preguntas

**Farmacéutico**: usted dirá

**Sakura**: yo siempre soy muy puntual con mi periodo y pues me tendría que haber venido antes de ayer ... Y no me vino

**Farmacéutico**: lo que quiere es saber si hay posibilidades de que este embarazada ¿cierto?

**Sakura**: si así es e mantenido últimamente relaciones con mi marido sin precaución y quisiera saber si puede ser que este embarazada

**Farmacéutico**: posiblemente pero aun es muy pronto tendría que esperar un mes ya que puede ser una alteración menstrual y no un embarazo

**Sakura**: pues... Muchas gracias y adiós

**Farmacéutico**: asta luego

Sakura fue recorriendo diversas tiendas de comidas y demás al pasar por una tienda vio un oso precioso y lo compro era una especie de antojo así que así lo hizo

**Jana**: ¡¡hola!! k tal disculpen si este capitulo le a parecido corto pero es que la musa no venia y cuando llego llego con 4 días para escribir y aun así tampoco bieno demasido solo unos segundos así que lo ¡¡siento!! -dice mientras se inclina- bueno sin más preambulos pasemos a los maravillosos reviews

**Rosh bernal**: quedas disculpada pero no había por que pedir perdon jejeje, me alegro que te guste es un placer muy grande que nos digan eso de un fic (a Jana y a mi) jejeje y si te confieso algo lo dejamos emcionante casi sin pensarlo digo cuantas paginas ay tantas ea pos aqui empieza o termina el capitulo y no lo pienso pero si sirve para que sigas leyendo nos alegra dejarte con la intriga y como ves no emos fallado dijimos todos los 15 y aqui estamos :) gracias por tu Review

**Confused Agony**: gracias por decir que estamos mejorando te lo agradecemos ( Jana y yo) siento que tu queja sea por el tiempo pero veras tengo dos historia una musa que viene y va cuando le da la gana y para la historia que le da la gana me explico a lo mejor se me ocurre una idea brillante pero no una idea para continuar con un capitulo ¿me explico? Y por eso un día al mes y que mejor que los 15 (que llevo 3 días obsecionada con este día vamos confundiendome de lo nerviosa que estaba pensando que no me daba tiempo) que es a mitad de mes y una fecha facil de recordar es que si no pusieramos una fecha fija imaginate mi otra historia con 7 o 8 y este que no esta más que recien empezado al poco tiempo unos 10 capitulos (es un decir no se cuantos pueda tener esta historia) no se me hace demasiado justo y además el tiempo a lo mejor un capitulo tarda una semana y el otro tarda que se yo 3 meses ¿no es mejor una vez a al mes? Pienso yo además así lo tengo más organizado, bueno y lo de repetir si me pasa por que... bueno no se por que pero en fin espero que en este no haya empeorado la ortografia y que sea de tu agrado

**Jana**: bueno digo una cosa más y me despido un lector gabyhyatt escribio en el capitulo 1 al poco de publicar el 2 espero que ayas leido el dos y que leas este y también te gusta

**Jana**: bien deseo que este capitulo os guste a todos y cada uno de los lectores y si es posible dejar alguna que otra sugerenci ya que la señora musa no ha abandonado pero en fin sin mas que decir ¡¡¡¡ADIOS:)


	4. una empresa

Capitulo 4

Una empresa, una enemiga, un nuevo amigo, una gran sospecha Fraude, el masaje y nuevas dudas

Sakura se decepciono mucho cuando al despertar vio que no estaba embarazada, un poco desanimada se vistió y bajo a desayunar, Rai lo noto pero pese a que insistió no logro sacarle más que una sonrisa falsa y un No pasa nada, no te preocupes el resto del día consiguió animarse un poco más pero no demasiado.

**5 Meses después**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses, en los cuales habia mejorado en su trabajo y perseverado para mejorar, igual que a Rai a quien también le dieron un puesto en la misma empresa y un sueldo parecido. Ese día Sakura estaba un tanto nerviosa, presentía que algo bueno iba a ocurrir hoy, no sabia el que pero algo bueno. Dos horas después de llegar su jefe la llamo, como un manojo de nervios fue a la oficina, del jefe, una vez en la puerta hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse o por lo menos aparentarlo, digamos que más o menos lo consiguió, cuando entro vio que no solo ella estaba ahí sino también Rai, cuando se sentó junto a Rai en las dos silla enfrente del jefe, en su gran oficina clara y muy bonita (no soy buena para esto así que imagínensela con esas bases a su gusto) el jefe empezó hablar:

**Jefe**: bien pese a que lleváis muy poco tiempo trabajando veo un gran potencial que tenéis ambos sobre todo usted señorita Sakura, como sabrán ahí una pequeña empresa de la que nos apoderamos y como sabrán estaba a punto de irse a pique pero conseguimos salvarla, como también ha de saber esta de nuevo en banca rota y ya no podemos hacer nada por ella

**Sakura**: si señor lo sabemos mi marido llevas las finanzas de las empresas de las que nos hemos apoderado y yo las finanzas en general es normal que este en quiebra según me a contado esa empresa era de unos tales um... Como se llamaban

**Rai**: Ikimura era el apellido de los antiguos dueños y de la empresa

**Sakura**: exacto pues según tengo entendido los Ikimuras hicieron su mayor empeño pero como era un producto poco conocido y desde mi punto de vista con poco futuro cayeron en banca rota más de una vez y la vez que iba a ser definitiva los ayudamos a levantarse pero debido a los numerosos prestamos vuelve a estar en banca rota incluso a nosotros nos costaría pagar los prestamos que deben

**Jefe**: correcto señorita Sakura pero se le pasa un pequeño detalle,- Sakura puso cara de no entender cosa que el jefe ignoro y lo dijo- ya hemos pagado las cuentas antes de que usted entrara y esa empresa a estado inactiva durante estos últimos años ahora el producto es mas conocido y esta triunfando en el mercado por eso hemos pensado que nos vendría bien muy bien para que engañarnos que esa empresa se separara de nosotros y triunfara siendo nuestra colaboradora y principal fuente de ingresos

**Rai**: lo entiendo señor pero no se que tenemos que ver nosotros ni por que nos lo cuenta

**Jefe**: muy simple señor Rai, quiero que ustedes sean los nuevos dueños de la empresa, cambiara de nombre a vuestro apellido,- ambos pusieron cara extrañas y paso a explicar el por que y como lo a harían- la señorita Sakura, antigua Kinomoto, será la jefa y mi socia, usted será el que lleve las cuentas de todo, tanto de la empresa en general, como de las empresas de las que luego se apoderen, os elijo a ustedes - debido a las caras de sorpresa de ambos- por que necesito a personas de mi entera confianza y que sean muy., muy trabajadoras, hasta el momento en que yo vea o considere que pueden mantenerse a flote por ustedes mismos yo pagare sus gasto y mantendrán sus sueldos, de sus sueldos saldrán el de la secretaria que tengan y de los demás empleados me encargo yo, la señorita Sakura elegirá el nombre de la empresa y manejara en que se gasta el dinero para posteriormente y mientras se mantenga bajo mi protección pasarme a mi las facturas para ver en que se gasta mi dinero, el señor Rai será el que lleve las cuentas y vea lo que sobra y falta de dinero para los materiales, para ello ara una especie de factura con los gasto, que se la dará a su esposa y posteriormente ella me las pasara semanalmente junto con lo que se a gastado y sobra al mes me pasaran lo que gastan en sus empleados quitando a la secretarias y así, un poco resumido, usted señor Rai será el que las facturas y la contabilidad, usted señorita Sakura dirá en que se puede y no puede gastar el dinero además de ser la imagen de la empresa y la que me traiga las facturas

Todos quedaron en silencio Sakura y Rai demasiados sorprendidos y el Jefe sin saber que más decir Sakura pese a ser la que más derecho tenia a estar sorprendida y muda fue la primera en hablar aunque no pudo ya que llamaron a la puerta

**Jefe**: adelante

**¿?**:señor esta a aquí la señorita Daidouji

**Jefe**: haga la pasar Sara

**Sara**: si señor

**Sakura**: un momento señor ¿qué hace aquí Tomoyo?

**Jefe**:¿conoce a la señorita Daidouji?

**Sakura**: ¿qué si la conozco? Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y siempre que sabia que tenia un evento especial me diseñaba y hacia ella misma los trajes...

**Tomoyo**: de hecho aun lo hago pese a que ella insiste en que lo deje. Hola Sakura, Rai, Señor Señorita Daidouji. Por favor a partir de ahora llaméeme Rusichiro a secas y tutéenme

**Tomoyo**: entonces usted tutéeme

**Rusichiro**: entendido señorita Tomoyo

**Tomoyo**: en fin que se le va a hacer, y dígame señor Rusi ¿por qué están aquí mis mejores amigos? ¿no me iba a contratar?

**Rusichiro**: si señorita pero yo no sino la señorita Sakura si a ella le parece bien

**Sakura**: ¿cómo que yo?

**Rusichiro**: en la empresa que le voy a dar va a ser un tanto extraña va a ser de modas y nuevas tecnologías y como sabrá la Señorita Tomoyo es la mejor diseñadora de nuestro tiempos aunque con lo que me acaba de decir no me extraña - Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha de si misma y Sakura sonrió gustosa de la oportunidad que se le brindaba- por eso como va a ser su empresa usted señorita Sakura decide si desea o no contratarla

**Sakura**: entonces...- se levanto y se puso frente a ella y una vez delante sonrió y grito- ¡¡¡¡Bienvenida Tomoyo-Chan!!!!!- dijo mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo- me alegro tanto de poder trabajar contigo amiga mía jejejeje y ahora yo seré tu jefa

**Tomoyo**: por un momento pensé que no me contratarías

**Sakura**: ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!??? ¡¡¡ ni loca dejo pasar esta oportunidad!!!!!

**Tomoyo**: ¡¡¡¡¡Te Quiero Sakura-Chan!!!!!

**Rusichiro**: ejem, siento romper esta escena tan bonita pero hay acuerdos a los que llegar

**3 meses después **

Sakura y Rai ya apenas dependían ya de su antigua empresa, habían pegado fuerte en el mercado muy fuerte, Sakura se dirigía la oficina de Rai para decirle que acababan de ganar una fortuna y que tenían un nuevo aliado, estaba muy., muy feliz, al llegar a donde se suponía debía de estar la secretaria se encontró el sitio vació pero no le dio importancia, habría salido a hacer fotocopias o a desayunar. Cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar encontró a la secretaria y a su marido en una posición muy., muy comprometedora, demasiado, había entrado sin llamar y esos dos no se habían dado cuenta aun de que estaba viéndolo todo, Rai estaba sentado en el sillón y la secretaria encima de el comiéndole los morros y Rai parecía no disgustarle es más tenia sus manos acariciándole las espaldas y muy a gusto, en esos momentos le dio asco esas manos estaban manoseando el cuerpo de otra, cuando esas manos habían recorrido su cuerpo íntimamente tantas veces le dio asco, repulsión, para retener una arcada soltó la carpeta que llevaba con los datos de sus nuevos aliados y con la cantidad que habían ganado, fue entonces cuando con el sonido de la carpeta en el suelo, esos dos se separaron, Sakura a duras penas después de esto puedo aguantar la arcada y el vomito, pero lo hizo y con toda la dignidad que un tenia y podía mostrar se agacho recogió las cosas y dijo intentando mostrarse serena con muchos esfuerzos

**Sakura**: mejor me marcho ya veo que estaban ocupados disculpen la interrupción - ahora el esfuerzo fue doble ya que no solo tenia que aguantarse las ganas de devolver si no también de llorar- solo quería informarte de que hemos ganado una fortuna y tenemos apoyo de los que tanto querías, los Li - y como ya no lo veían empezó a llorar y intento guardar la compostura- y quería celebrarlo contigo pero veo que ya lo estabas tu celebrando por adelantado

Pego un portazo y salio disparada a los baños, allí se tiro media hora llorando desconsoladamente y vomitando al principio, cuando ya se clamo se echo agua en la cara y salio con mucha elegancia y moviendo débilmente las caderas, como nunca lo había hecho le quedo un poco mal, pero de todas formas consiguió lo que quería, dejar boquiabierto a todos los tíos, cando llego junto a su secretaria Helena le dijo con una voz que no dejaba opción a protesta

**Sakura**: Helena si viene alguien preguntando por mi no estoy para nadie

**Helena**: ¿ni para su marido?

**Sakura**: especialmente a el, de todas formas antes de que se marche cualquiera que no sea mi marido me avisa ¿entendido?

**Helena**: entendido señora

Media hora antes de la hora de salida habitual salio y dijo con su maletín en la mano y rostro enfadado y sereno aunque con rastro de lagrimas

**Sakura**: no tengo ninguna cita de ultima hora ni nada por el estilo ¿cierto? - Helena asintió- bien pues me marcho si alguien pregunta por mi me llama a por cierto en la tarde ¿tengo alguna cita? - Helena negó- bien de todos modos si pasa algo nuevo me llama al movil, no pienso venir por la tarde ¿vale?

**Helena**: si entendido señora... Sakura

Y Se marcho mientras asentía, cogio el ascensor y llego a su casa preparo la comida y con ropa informal salio a dar una vuelta, no comió pero se llevo bastante dinero, y dejo una nota para que su marido no se preocupara que decía:

_Tienes la comida echa en el microondas, no te preocupes por mi llegare temprano_

_Atte.:_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Cuando Rai llego a los escasos 5 minutos después de que Sakura se marchara leyó la nota y supo que si no arreglaba pronto ese "pequeño" mal entendido tendría problemas graves y ya tenia la primera prueba había puesto Kinomoto en vez de Ikari y eso era grave muy grave, decidió que hablarían en la cena seriamente. Sakura se encontraba sentada en un columpio desde hacia un buen rato, ya habia comido y como Helena no la habia llamado pues no tenia nada que hacer, ya al atardecer Sakura no sabia que hacer si ir a su casa a enfrentarse a Rai o ir a buscar un sitio donde dormir, opto por la 2 opción, no tardo demasiado en encontrarlo no era muy lujoso pero servia, entro y le dijo a la recepcionista que la despertara antes del alba (a las 5 o antes) era muy temprano pero estaba cansada y mañana madrugaría el doble (se solía levantar después de las 8). A la mañana siguiente cuando la llamo la gerente despertó sin muchos problemas, pago y se fue, acababa de empezar el amanecer cuando llego a su casa.

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta, revise la casa, estaba tranquila y en silencio, me extraño ver que la luz del salón estaba encendida, entre y vi a mi marido semi acostado en el sillón y con la baba cayéndosele, jeje se ve mono y muy gracioso, recuerdo que vine a por mi traje de ejecutiva y subo, voy despacio al entrar miro la habitación esta intacta por lo menos, al menos a respetado nuestro lecho, cojo mi traje tal, como y donde lo deje ayer cojo una bolsa que es elegante y bajo siempre en silencio y sin hacer ruido, entro a la cocina, no tengo hambre, pero preparo café y tostadas para Rai a el le encanta las tostadas frías y muy crujientes, recuerdo que numerosas veces en el tiempo de casados mi hizo suya el la luna de miel todos los días por la noche, en casa cada vez que podíamos, entonces por que me engaño, con esa... Ejem con Kinuru, la secretaria, me duele tanto lo queme ha hecho, pero aun así lo amo tanto, amor, es curioso el amor es como una droga te engancha y engancha a una persona tanto que te haga lo que te haga lo sigues amando y necesitando pese a todo lo que ocurra, entre pensamientos y pensamientos el café ya esta echo, después lo dejo todo listo para cuando se levante, vuelvo al salón y lo veo abrazar la almohada posesivamente mientras repite numerosas veces Te Amo... entre sueños, con cuidado y mucho esfuerzo subo sus pies a el sillón ya que los tenia en el suelo, vuelvo a subir a la habitación por una manta o sabana pues aun tiene unas horas de descanso y puede coger frió, tras coger las sabanas miro la cama entonces recuerdo, no hacia mucho un día de vacaciones, nos tiramos todo el día en la cama y ni siquiera comimos, por la mañana al despertar lo hicimos hasta caer rendidos al sueño, por la tarde lo volvimos a hacer numerosas veces hasta que el sueño nos venció, y por la noche, ¡¡Dios que noche !!, lo volvimos a hacer repetidas veces, pero era lento muy lento yo ardía de necesidad por que se moviera dentro de mi aun más rápido, pero no lo hizo siguió lenta muy lentamente al llegar al Clímax fue algo increíble, algo que no puedo describir, y repetimos lo mismo varias veces, hasta que Morfeo nos acogió en sus brazos, recuerdo que al despertar sentí algo muy calido dentro de mi, entonces vi que debido al cansancio se quedo dormido después de terminar y no pudo ni retirarla, jeje recuerdo que con mucho pesar ay a regañadientes me "dejo libre" por que ya se hacia tarde, aprendí a calentarlo y dominarlo como yo quisiera, era fácil, una vez sabias como hacerlo, sin darme cuenta me había sentado en la cama y me encontraba acariciándola con la sabana a un lado, me levante cogí la sabanas baje y se las puse, por un momento me asuste mucho, pues se movió como si fuera a despertar, por suerte no lo hizo, deje una nota a mi gusto graciosa que decía:

_Buenos días mi amor tienes el desayuno preparado las tostadas estarán frías cuando desayunes y muy crujientes como a ti te gusta, por cierto te ves muy mono semi acostado y babeando, te deseo un buen día besos mi amor _

_Atte.:_

_Sakura Kinomoto _

Si se que poner mi apellido de soltera y decirle mi amor no es muy lógico, me acerco le beso en la mejilla y el parece querer despertar sonrió, no despierta, algo igual que e entrado, muy silenciosa, cierro y llamo al ascensor

**Pensamientos de Rai**

Nada más despertar y ya siento el frío de la ausencia de Sakura, espera un momento huele a café... Y a ella, y si todo a sido una pesadilla, y ella esta a mi lado o en la cocina, abro los ojos este no es mi cuarto es el sillón, busco en la cocina su olor esta aun presente miro rápidamente la nota y salgo a buscarla, no se como pero se que ella estaba aquí hace un segundo, huele todo a ella, no soy un perro pero su olor después de tantas noches juntos esta gravado en mi memoria y aunque solo sea una pequeñísima parte de todo los olores normales se distinguirlo, mientras pienso esto bajo las escaleras de 5 en 5, en muchas ocasiones estoy apunto de caer pero me da igual todo sea por ella, llego a la planta baja, no la veo por más que la busco, todo es inútil, oigo el ascensor llegar, miro y allí esta hermosa con ropa casual, intento acercarme pero un tipo pasa y choca conmigo Maldita sea murmuro el hombre se disculpa y yo lo perdono, busco con la mirada a mi amada, nada de nada ha desaparecido Maldición la perdí susurro, me detengo, aun huele a ella aun esta aquí, lo se, lo siento, la busco y la busco y no la encuentro. Resignado después de un rato me vuelvo al apartamento.

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

Se que sabe que estoy aquí, en realidad no estoy escondida, en verdad solo aparento hablar con un hombre que no se ni que dice y finjo poner interés y leer un periódico cuando me mira, lo veo subirse, me decepciono, creí que me buscaría hasta dar con migo. Una vez veo que ya no me ve me despido dejo el periódico y me marcho, voy caminando lentamente no hay la menor prisa, aun son las 6:30, con paso lento y pausado me dirijo a algunos bares, ninguno esta abierto, al pasar cerca del parque, encuentro uno que supongo que es nuevo pues nunca antes lo había visto y lo mejor es que esta abierto, consulto mi reloj las 7 justamente ahora, entro y tras pedir un café al camarero que me atiende me voy al baño, una vez dentro me cambio de ropa, al salir el mismo camarero esta poniendo el café con tostadas que pedí, al verse me queda con la boca abierta y yo esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa, parece darse cuenta y cierra la boca y sonrió un poco más, la verdad es guapo, sus ojo marrones oscuros, su pelo negro azabache, su cuerpo bien formado, su fina contextura (que es delgado), y su manera de andar elegante aunque algo cansada, lo hace muy guapo, sonrió más ampliamente, parece haberse dado cuenta de que lo examinaba por que esta sonrojado y cabizbajo, me siento y le doy un Gracias a lo que el reacciona y me dice notablemente apenado:

**Camarero**: disculpe pero pensé que era una trabajadora más, nunca pensé que fuera una ejecutiva, sobre todo por la hora que es

**Sakura**: tranquilo, es normal, generalmente suelo ser muy perezosa y dormilona, pero un mal sueño me quito el sueño bien temprano, por lo que salí con ropa casual para luego cambiarme, además tengo trabajo atrasado

Si lo se soy una mentirosa pero no voy a ir por ahí publicando que me e peleado con mi marido ¿cierto?, un rato después compruebo que es un muchacho joven, simpático, agradable, y con un alto conciente intelectual, según me cuenta tiene la carrera de secretario pero hasta ahora no lo han buscado para nada de eso, solo para trabajos de baja categoría como camarero, pienso un segundo Yons necesita un secretario quizás lo acepte, se llama Nicolás Trouden, pero quiere que le diga Nico como todos sus amigos, cuando me comenta esto mi sonrisa se hace más amplia, si no e dejado de sonreír en todo el rato, "Nico" es muy agradable y me hace olvidar mis problemas mientras estoy con el, la verdad le pega Nico, con mucho pesar me despido pues ya son las 8 y mi secretaria estará apunto de llegar, intercambiamos móviles y me voy.

El camino hacia la oficina lo hice con una sonrisa, los empleados al verme se sorprenden, lógico, por todo es bien sabido lo mucho que me gusta dormir. Subo a mi oficina junto con algunas secretarias me extraña ver que no esta hay Soiru Kinuru, la secretaria de mi marido pues siempre llega con las primeras secretarias. Al pasar por la oficina de Rai me sorprende ver que el esta absorto en sus pensamiento y supuestamente concentrado en un periódico sin darme cuenta me acerque al marco de la puerta y suspire mientras me pierdo entre las secretarias y me voy a mi oficina

**Pensamientos Rai**

Miro juraría haber oído un leve suspiro y... Huele a ella y a muchas más, ya esta aquí, una sonrisa se escapa de mi boca involuntariamente, sin pensarlo me levanto y voy a la puerta y la busco con la mirada, no la encuentro, pero la sonrisa sigue ahí, me recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con esa sonrisa que no se por que no se va, después de un rato no se cuanto entro esa sonrisa aunque más chiquita sigue ay, me pongo a trabajar mucho más tranquilo, me concentro en mi trabajo, la imagen de Sakura acomodándome, tapándome, besándome y preparando el desayuno con su enorme sonrisa me distrae aunque ya estoy acostumbrado y simplemente sigo trabajando.

Ya cerca del medio día Sakura sale a por un café lleva todo el día un tanto ida por el recuerdo de Nico, y cuando va a por el café

**Pensamientos Sakura**

Por alguna extraña razón Nico no sale de mi cabeza, una sonrisa se me escapa, una enorme sonrisa, Nico esta delante de mi en la maquina como perdido, con esa enorme sonrisa me acerco y lo saludo

**Sakura**: Nico!!! - grito mientras agito mi mano parezco una joven adolescente que acaba de ver a su novio después de esperarlo un largo rato, el me mira sonríe y viene hacia mi- ¿qué haces aquí?

le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras el se avergüenza y con una mano en la nuca y colorado me dice

**Nico**: pues me han echado por hablar contigo y sentarme y como yo terminaba a esta hora pues me han echado y como vi un anuncio donde decían que un tal Rai Ikari necesitaba urgentemente secretario pues vine a ver pero me perdí

**Sakura**: ¿Rai? Si ayer tenia secretaria, es igual pensaba llamarte esta tarde si Rai no te acepta te tengo un trabajo como secretario además cerca mío

**Nico**: ¿tu me tenias un trabajo? O.o

**Sakura**: jejejeje si creo que se me olvido decirte que soy la Jefa de esta empresa n.n'

**Nico**: valla, eso si que no me lo esperaba, hermosa y con un gran cargo O.o

**Sakura**: supongo n-n'

El no se ha dado cuenta pero lo e agarrado del brazo y lo estoy guiando a la oficina de Rai con una gran sonrisa, la gente y empleados que saben que tengo marido me miran mal y raro, pero me da igual, es un gran amigo y me ha hecho sonreír, sin que el se de cuenta llegamos a la puerta de Rai, me detengo, me pongo delante de el, lo miro y sonrió

**Sakura**: aquí es la oficina de Rai - llamo a la puerta y asomo la cabeza- ¿se puede? - intento sonar normal como si fuera un empleado más, el asiente impresionado y boquiabierto - te traigo a este muchacho tiene la carrera de secretaria y a mi opinión un alto coeficiente intelectual- digo mientras tiro de Nico para que pase, se le nota que esta cohibido, asustado y nervioso (N/A Cohibido es parecido a entre nervioso y obligado más o menos)- y si pidieras mi opinión tiene todo mi apoyo y mi aprobación para ser secretario tuyo o de Yons así que necesito la respuesta hoy a por cierto se llama Nicolás Trouden os dejo para la entrevista adiós, a por cierto cuando termines me llamas como si lo hicieras con tu secretaria por el aparatito estaré ahí sentada esperando

Salí nerviosa muy nerviosa, me senté en la silla con la piernas cruzadas y los brazos también cruzados a la altura del pecho, ojala alguno de los dos lo acepte, Yons no necesita demasiado a un secretario tiene poco que hacer y atender socialmente hablando aunque no le importaría y menos si yo hablo tan bien de el, y Rai no se por que despidió a su amante pero en fin el si necesita urgentemente secretaria/o.

**Pensamientos Rai**

Lo poco que e hablado con el demuestra que como Sakura dijo tiene un alto cociente intelectual, pero por alguna razón no me termina de convencer la relación que tiene con Sakura, se esta impacientando será mejor que le de ya una respuesta,

**Rai**: estas contratado, pero por si no lo sabes Sakura es mi esposa así que cuidado con lo que haces, si intentas coquetearle te despediré ¿te quedo claro?

**Nico**: muy claro

Por la cara que puso es de suponer que no Sabia que Sakura era mi esposa ¿por qué diantre no se lo dijo, Sakura., Sakura ¿acaso quieres ponerme celoso? Pues lo estas logrando amor mío

**Rai**: esta bien si quieres empezaras ahora mismo Sakura te explicara todo y ella decidirá cuanto cobraras para eso es la Jefa al menos eso si lo sabrás ¿no?

**Nico**: si aunque cuando la conocí esta mañana pensé que era una trabajadora de baja clase luego cuando me entere de que era ejecutiva no pensé ni por asomo (N/A ni en broma) que fuera la jefa me e enterado unos segundos antes de entrar aquí

**Rai**: ya veo además que no tenias ni idea de que era mi mujer ¿cierto?

**Nico**: cierto aunque tampoco pregunte

**Rai**: ¿sientes algo por ella? ¿querías algo con ella?

**Nico**: y que hombre en su sano juicio no, pero si es tu mujer la respetare, aunque no dejara de ser mi amiga y la seguiré tratando como tal

**Rai**: entonces... - ¿podré confiar en su palabra? Eso espero pero al menos ya esta advertido -

Sakura ya puedes entrar - como supuse apenas tardo unos segundos - bien tu decidirás cuanto cobrara y le enseñaras todo tu te haces cargo ya que supongo que es tu protegido

**Sakura**: desde luego si lo recomiendo es por que lo es

**Rai**: Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta

**Sakura**: dime

**Rai**: por que no le dijiste a el Señor Trouden que eras mi esposa

**Sakura**: no creí que eso fuera para nada relevante (N/A parecido a importante) ni de su interés, no es por ofender Nico, pero pensé que mi o nuestra vida privada no le interesaba o importaba ¿acaso e echo mal?

**Rai**: pudo haberse confundido y creer que lo hacías por que te interesaba y tirarte los tejos (N/A ligar o tirarte la onda)- lo reconozco quizás mi tono de voz es elevado y mi cara expresa ira no puedo evitarlo me comen los celos - que tal si yo no se lo llego a decir ni a sospechar nada y te hubiera intentado seducir

**Sakura**: no tienes derecho a reclamarme ¡¡ningún derecho!!

**Rai**: ¡¡¿como que no?!! Eres mi esposa, no quiero que intenten ligar con MI MUJER y dices que no tengo derecho - reclamo mi mujer para que a los dos le quede bien claro

**Sakura**: yo no te reclame nada cuando te pille con Kinuru

Lo admito gano, juraría que detrás de esa furia con la que salio guarda dolor y llanto, es más estoy seguro, cuando voy a disculparme con Trouden este a desaparecido, supongo que cuando empezó nuestra pelea.

**Pensamientos de Sakura**

Salgo hecha una furia veo a Nico sentado medio ausente, intento mostrar una sonrisa pero no me sale quiero llorar y golpear algo o alguien, viendo que fracaso en intentar sonreír, digo un ligero disculpa, ahora vengo y voy al baño, tras el asentimiento de Nico, llego al baño, tras llorar un buen rato no se cuanto me limpio la cara y salgo, al llegar veo a Nico trabajar duro, sonrió sin darme cuenta y me acerco sigilosa poso la barbilla en su hombro con una sonrisa, el sonríe

**Nico**: hola Sakura ¿estas mejor?

**Sakura**: aja mucho mejor ¿qué haces?

**Nico**: empezar a trabajar, la antigua secretaria era un desastre, ¿sabes que se equivoco en muchas formulas y que en realidad poseéis más de lo que pensabais?, tanto en dinero como terrenos, mira esto - no ha apartado la vista del ordenador y yo estoy de cuclillas el me muestra una hoja de calculo- esto de aquí arriba es la formula que ella escribió y esta mal esto hay que dividirlo y no réstalo y esto multiplicarlo en ves de dividirlo - dice mientras me señala y lo corrige, la verdad no entiendo mucho pero pongo atención- ahora mira el cambio tan asombroso que habrá - al decir esto pulsa un botón y la cantidad de antes aumenta de sobre manera (N/A mucho, muchísimo) - de echo esto es solo un minúsculo error con los que a tenido

**Sakura**: asombroso - el nota mi asombro y sonríe satisfecho- tengo una duda, bueno dos en realidad

**Nico**: dime a ver si puedo solucionártelas

**Sakura**: ¿cuánto tenemos entonces?

**Nico**: veamos- cambia de hoja en el ordenador y yo voy a por una silla siento que esto va para largo- ¡¡DIOS MIO!!

**Sakura**: ¿que Pasa?

**Nico**: aquí todo esta mal muy mal, esta tipa era un autentico desastre no sabia ni sumar no solo las formulas están mal si no que también esta mal planteado y atravesado - miro con cara de no entender nada, el aparta la vista y sonríe con pesadez - mira esta tipa cada vez que algo cambiaba también tenia que hacer un cambio aquí, para que todo cambiara cuando es mucho más sencillo que eso, además no sabe ni sumar, me apuesto mi carrera y sabiduría que era extravagante y solo sabia vestirse y que no estudio la carrera ni un ciclo y si los hizo se copio, y no aprendió nada

**Sakura**: en algo no te has equivocado era extravagante y me quería bajar el marido yo diría que casi me lo bajo o consiguió algo de lo que quería

**Nico**: esa tipa no quería bajarte el marido si mucho no me equivoco, aun no tengo pruebas para esta acusación pero estoy casi seguro de que iba a por tu dinero, no a por tu marido - Eso si me dejo impresionada y sin pensarlo me levanto para ir a la oficina de Rai pero Nico me detiene mientras sigue mirando la pantalla - no se lo digas aun, espera que consiga pruebas y ya le ponemos delante a Ikari las pruebas y a un juez junto con una denuncia a esa tipa, por suerte aun conservo el ejemplar de todo ya que lo e copiado a un nuevo documento, algo no me olía bien cuando empecé a ver tantos fallos, en primaria se ve esto por lo que es imposible tantos fallos cierto que luego ya en la carrera profundizas y aprendes mejor pero la idea básica la coges en primaria, por cierto ¿cual era la otra duda?

**Sakura**: tu sueldo pero yo lo decidiré ya lo veras cuando cobres

**Nico**: esta bien mientras no sea menos de 700 €

**Sakura**: tranquilo no será menos, cobraras lo que mereces

**Nico**: entonces si no e s menos no me preocupo, y trabajare duro para ganarme ese sueldo y la confianza que tienes en mi

Al decir lo ultimo me mira con una enorme sonrisa que me deja embobada, sonrojada, y hace que sonría como tonta, cuando me ve sonreír vuelve a mirar a la pantalla.

Ya es la hora de salir y Nico aun sigue ahí pegado, Rai a salido muchas veces, si se a puesto muy., muy celoso piensa que quiero algo con Nico y el conmigo, que equivocado esta, los celos lo están matando pero se lo merece. Nico sigue ahí pegado como una lapa, no se a separado ni para comer, le e traído la comida y se lo ha comido ahí sentado, mientras investigaba, eso si con mucho cuidado de no manchar, pese a mis insistencias no parece querer separarse de ahí

**Sakura**: vamos Nico no por quedarte aquí te voy a pagar más - bromeo un poco, el sonríe - vamos ya es hora de irse todos se han ido ya hace rato

**Nico**: no hago esto por dinero si no por hacer justicia, además, aun tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas que de seguro tardan así que será mejor que te marches no te preocupes por mi mañana estaré temprano aquí, quizás no al alba ni a la hora que te conocí - bromea con una sonrisa y yo sonrió de nuevo- pero si estaré puntual lo prometo

**Sakura**: pues si te quedas, yo también ¿quién te traerá la comida y cuidara de que no te quedes toda la noche si no? - lo digo medio en broma medio enserio y el suelta una leve carcajada que a mi me suena a música- además no tengo nada que hacer mejor y así aprendo un poco de esto

**Nico**: entonces yo te llevare a casa para asegurarme que no te pasa nada - dice dando por acabada la conversación yo asiento un tanto resignada - bien pues manos a la obra

Las horas pasan y ya es tarde le vuelvo a insistir y el me niega, dice que solo le queda una cosilla así que voy a por un poco de café para los dos, cuando llego me lo encuentro con el ordenador apagado, con la cabeza echada para atrás, y un brazo encima de los ojos

**Sakura**: ¿cansado?

**Nico**: un poco si la verdad - dice retirando el brazo y con una sonrisa agotada

**Sakura**: no me extraña llevas horas ahí sentado trabajando

**Nico**: Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto personal - dice serio cosa que me extraña

**Sakura**: supongo ¿qué quieres saber?

**Nico**: ¿por qué tu y tu marido peleasteis? ¿Y que tiene que ver la secretaria?

**Sakura**: eso son dos preguntas- digo a son de burla (N/A dice con tono de broma, de estar bromeando) luego mi rostro se torna (N/A se pone) triste o eso supongo por la cara de incomodidad y ¿lastima? si quizás de Nico, suspiro- ayer estaba muy contenta por que Tomoyo mi mejor amiga y empleada de esta empresa, habia echo un gran negocio con sus trajes y la empresa Li se habia echo nuestra socia, amiga y colaboradora, Rai siempre a querido trabajar para ellos y cuando tuvimos esta empresa quiso que los Li fueran nuestros socios, ese día lo conseguimos,- los recuerdos me empiezan a venir como si lo estuviera reviviendo aunque lo sigo contando después de un suspiro- cuando me entere fui casi corriendo a la oficina de Rai y digo casi por que iba trotando, todos me miraban raro pero me daba igual ¡¡HABIA CONSEGUIDO MI SUEÑO Y EL DE MI MARIDO!! ¡¡AL DIABLO CON LO QUE PIENSE LA GENTE!! Pensaba mientras trotaba iba con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando llegue no estaba la secretaria, no le di mucha importancia ¡¡al diablo con ella!! pensé que estaría o desayunando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y valla si la estaba haciendo, nunca me callo bien no se por que pero no me gustaba, ahora se que presentía que no era buena gente ni de fiar como tu mismo lo has comprobado - el asiente lentamente vuelvo a suspirar - cuando entre en la oficina de Rai, el mundo se me vino a bajo, vi a Rai sentado en el sillón con la secretaria en su regazo besándolo apasionadamente y el gustoso recibiéndolos y dando caricias a la secretaria, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia hasta que por asco me dieron ganas de vomitar y la carpeta que llevaba se callo al suelo, no se de donde saque fuerzas le dije en tono lo más neutral e incluso creo que frió que _mejor me marcho ya veo que estaban ocupados disculpen la interrupción, solo quería informarte de que hemos ganado una fortuna y tenemos apoyo de los que tanto querías, de los Li, y quería celebrarlo contigo pero veo que ya lo estabas tu celebrando por adelantado._ y fue por eso que nos peleamos esa noche no dormí en mi casa si no en un motel y por la mañana fui a por el traje de ejecutiva y luego a desayunar y ahí fue cuando me conociste

**Nico**: idiota - su voz y su rostro muestran ira, mis lagrimas están apunto de salir y el lo nota y me abraza- y esta mañana cuando me contrato me dijo_: estas contratado, pero por si no lo sabes Sakura es mi esposa así que cuidado con lo que haces, si intentas coquetearle te despediré ¿te quedo claro? _

**Sakura**: es... Idiota.. -digo entre sollozos, un poco más calmada vuelvo a hablar- a mi me dijo que no te coqueteara y me reclamo por como te trataba de bien, decía que tu te podías confundir y que no iba a permitir que nadie le coqueteara a SU esposa, y yo le grite que no tenia derecho a reclamarme y el dijo que yo era su mujer como si por eso fuera un objeto de su propiedad y cuando le grite que yo no le reclame nada cuando lo vi con Kinuru, la secretaria se quedo callado y entones fue cuando salí

**Nico**: tranquila pequeña ya nada de eso te volverá a pasar te lo aseguro, estaré aquí para evitarlo

El me acuno como a una niña chiquitina a la que quería proteger y yo me aferre a su camiseta y llore, de vez en cuando me daba besos en la cabeza para darme apoyo y tranquilidad. Poco a poco me quede dormida no se cuando ni de que modo.

Al despertar era de día y no reconocí la cama, ni a la persona que se hallaba a mi lado durmiendo mientras me abrazaba de manera protectora, estaba dándole la espaldas, pero esas no eran las manos de Rai, ni su calor, ni su olor, ni la forma de abrazar, en definitiva no era ni mi cama, ni mi casa, ni mi marido, me asuste, con cuidado me di la vuelta, vi que tenia la ropa de trabajar y que quien estaba a mi lado era Nico, esboce una pequeña sonrisa, el despertó de tanto como me había movido

**Nico**: buenos días, disculpa que te trajera pero es que no sabia donde vivías, ni el numero de Ikari, además dudaba de si querías dormir con el y como no hay otra cama dormí contigo perdona si te e molestado.

**Sakura**: no pasa nada, disculpa por tenerme que traer a cuestas

**Nico**: no sido molestia, además así e cumplió mi sueño de dormir contigo aunque no como quería - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y bromeando- será mejor que bajemos a desayunar

**Sakura**: claro, pero yo lo preparo ¿vale?

**Nico**: de eso ni hablar, eres mi invitada yo preparo la comida

**Sakura**: esta bien, tu ganas - digo con un suspiro y derrotada- pero yo preparo la comida esta tarde por que me puedo quedar contigo ¿cierto?

**Nico**: claro, como supongo que te querrás cambiar la ropa, la de ayer por la mañana esta encima de aquel escritorio

**Sakura**: Gracias

**Nico**: de nada voy a preparar el desayuno

Nico se marcha y yo miro la habitación mientras me cambio, es pequeñita pero acogedora, las paredes blancas, el edredón azul cielo, con una cama individual, una pequeña ventana, un escritorio con un ordenador portátil y un armario. Cojo la ropa me visto hago la cama y bajo, no se por que Nico me inspira muchísima confianza y en este escaso tiempo siento que lo quiero muchísimo, como a un hermano creo.

**Pensamientos de Nico **

Por como me ha sonreído cuando le he dicho que he cumplió mi sueño de dormir con ella aunque no como quería , creo que piensa que lo he dicho en broma, aunque lo he dicho muy enserio

**Un mes después**

Gracias a Nico, Kinuru Soiru había sido llevada a prisión justo hoy después de un mes de juicios, habían conseguido encancelarla por fraude, a una empresa y los vienes le habían sido devueltos a la empresa Ikari, la cual ahora estaba entre las empresas más importantes de Tokio, esa noche era la celebración por haberlo conseguido

**Sakura**: ¡¡Salud!!- dijo alzando su copa

**Todos**: ¡¡Salud!!

Solo estaban Nico, Sakura y el abogado, aunque se había enterado todos, incluido Rai, esa celebración era solo para ellos por el trabajo bien hecho. Sakura se encargo de demandar y contratar al abogado, Nico de sacar todas las pruebas, y el abogado de defender contra viento y marea la empresa Ikari. Todos estaban muy contentos la cena avanzo entre risas y comentarios, todo era felicidad, Sakura se encontraba orgullosa por que había conseguido sacar adelante a una empresa en bancarrota, y le estaba inmensamente agradecida a Nico, con el cual su amistad no había echo más que aumentar, y con Rai... Bueno las cosas con Rai seguían igual y el cada día estaba más y más celoso de Nico ya que este pasaba todo el tiempo con Sakura, y se llevaban a las mil maravillas, es más ya perecía que a veces tenían telepatía y estaban muy unidos por un lazo que se había formado en muy poco tiempo, desde que Sakura le contó lo de Rai ese lazo se creo de una manera muy fuerte, cosa que daba falsas esperanzas a Nico, quien creía que Sakura se estaba enamorando cada día más de el, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso era imposible, por que si no ya estaría divorciada, ¿no?, la cena termino y entre los 3 pagaron, pese a que Sakura insitito en pagar solo ella, aunque en parte acabo saliéndose con la suya, pago más que los otros dos. Nico llevo a Sakura a su casa, y como ya era costumbre durmieron en la casa de Nico, el cual a enterarse de que Sakura iba a dormir en un hotel, le dijo que de eso ni hablar, que se quedaba con el a vivir mientras las cosas con Rai siguieran así, y le preparo un cuarto.

**Nico**: bien Sakura ¿quien se duchara primero?

**Sakura**: que te parece una carrera quien primero entre con las cosas listas se baña el primero

**Nico**: y el que gane le tiene que dar un masaje primero al otro y luego al revés ¿vale?

**Sakura**: vale - dijo con una gran sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en posición de correr - preparados listos a la de tres, 1... 2... Y... ¡¡¡3!!! - y salieron corriendo entre risa y risa, y algún que otro empujón suave, Nico llego primero al baño- mientras te duchas yo preparo para el masaje ¿vale? - dijo mientras Nico empezaba a desnudarse (N/A obvio que la puerta esta cerrada mal pensadas)

**Nico**: si Gracias Sakura

**Sakura**: no hay de que

**Después de ambos ducharse**

Sakura estaba sentada sobre el trasero de Nico y este tumbado en la cama con los brazos sobre la almohada y haciendo estos de almohada, con unos bóxer (N/A también conocidos calzones , o calzoncillos) y Sakura con un camisón de tirante. El ambiente estaba relajado y romántico con velas por todos lados, con música relajante, las manos de Sakura se movían suave pero sabiamente, ya que eran delicadas como las caricias que le daba en el masaje (N/A no mal interpreten quiero decir que sabia como dar masajes no otra cosa)

**Sakura**: relájate un poco estas muy tenso - decía susurrando y en la opinión de Nico muy sensualmente - no te voy a hacer daño y no me dejas hacerlo bien - Nico rió (N/A de reír no de río de agua) un poco y Sakura sabiendo en que pensaba del dio un leve golpe - oye no seas mal pensado Nico - dijo fingiendo un tono de voz molesto, y Nico se relajo y dijo en el mismo tono que antes suave y un tanto sensual- así esta mucho mejor

**Nico**: me toca

**Sakura**: aun no o ¿es que acaso no te gusta mi masaje?

**Nico**: no es eso es solo que... - _ que si sigues así me voy a dar la vuelta y te voy a besar y hacer mía cayendo inevitablemente en mis instintos, además el de ahí abajo ya esta manifestándose _pensó Nico_ -_ ya es mi turno y no quiero abusar de ti - _en ninguno de los dos sentidos_

**Sakura**: esta bien, supongo.

Sakura se levanto se fue al baño y se quedo con un bikini, azul mar, llego y se tumbo como estaba antes Nico, este con aparente serenidad aunque en verdad estaba muy nervioso, se sentó como lo hizo Sakura y le desabrocho el bikini por la parte de arriba, y empezó a masajear con suavidad pero con manos sabias, sus manos eran de tacto un poco tosco pero a la ora de masajearla eran suaves y dulces

**Nico**: ¿peso mucho Sakura?- _¿por que tuve que dar la idea del masaje? ahora el de abajo esta revolucionado me extraña que Sakura no lo note_

**Sakura**: no., no pesas demasiado, tranquilo- _ siento como si el tacto con el quemase en mi piel y despertara cada célula de mi piel y de mi cuerpo, además el tono utilizado es como si hubiera encendido una chista en mi, además creo que el también le pasa algo parecido ¿por qué me pasara esto? ¿por qué me pasa si eso solo lo consiguió Rai? ¿me estaré enamorando de Nico? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jana**: mil perdon por la demora – se inclina numerosas veces- pero...

**Luna**: es mi culpa – digo haciendo exatamente lo mismo- escribi el capitulo entero y cuando lo iba a guardar el ordenador me dijo que habia un problema en el procesador y se me perdio todo menos 3 paguinas y tube que empezar todo de nuevo. Espero que disfruten de este capitulo que conta de 11 páginas de todas formas el proximo 15 también actualizare

**Jana**: en verdad sentimos la demora ahora pasemos a lo reviews que esta vez solo emos tenido uno

**rosh bernal: **me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo anterior y como veras en este Sakura no esta embarazada y la Li la Ikari y la Kinomoto ya estan relacionadas espero que me disculpes por la demora además en el capitulo original Sakura y Shaoran se conociany Nico no tenia "los nervios de punta" como en ese jejejeje en fin espero que te agrade también estecapitulo y que sigas leyenfdo y dejando reviews :)

**Jana**: sin más nos despedimos asta el 15 con un nuevo capitulo

**Luna**: espero que todos perdoneis la demora prometo que no volvera a ocurrir

**Luna/ Jana**: ¡¡¡¡Adios!!!!


	5. trozo de historia y avisos

Capitulo 5

¿Todo arreglado?

Cuando el masaje termino cada quien se fue a dormir aunque estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto aun más confundida y mucho más temprano de lo necesario, necesitaba trabajar, además de las sensaciones que despertó anoche Nico tubo un sueño muy raro.

**Recuerdo del sueño**

_Sakura estaba en una especie de bosque, no era demasiado bonito pero no era feo, tenia muchos árboles sin flor y pocas flores silvestres, tenia una amplia sonrisa y tenia de la mano a Rai pero de repente un agujero negro se lo trago y todo se volvió una habitación negra y sin nada, ella se echo a llorar, de la nada apareció Nico le tendió la mano y la abrazo por la espalda y apareció una calle normal y corriente desierta solo ellos y muy pocas personas, el tenia una amplia sonrisa y ella forzaba una mini sonrisa, una chica apareció se puso delante de ellos sonrió y Nico se fue, volvió a la habitación negra sin nada ya no lloraba solo estaba triste aunque a veces se le escapaba una lagrima, de repente fue empezando a sonreír y a la vez que ella se sentía más feliz aparecía un paisaje preciso, árboles en flor al fondo una preciosa cascada delante que continuaba la caída como un pequeño río precioso también, flores silvestres preciosas, todo era armonía y paz, de la nada apareció un hombre ella al verlo amplio su sonrisa ya de por si grande su pecho lleno de felicidad, corrió hacia a el. El sonrió y la recibió con los brazos, se besaron y se volvieron a besar mil veces el la abrazo más posesivamente y aparecieron 4 niños 2 barones y 2 chicas y cuando estos aparecieron eran un poco más viejos pero sus ojos brillaban con felicidad sonreían como al principio y seguían besándose a menudo los niños crecieron aparecieron nuevos chicos unos se iba y venían tan rápido como venían otros duraban un poco más hasta que ellos se convirtieron en ancianos y todos menos una tenían una persona a su lado y estaban igual que ellos, los chicos se iban y venían como estrellas fugases y la muchachita cada vez estaba más triste, Sakura anciana se acerco, le dijo algo al oído a su hija y esta sonrió se acerco al su padre y le pregunto algo y este sonrió y con una mirada dulce asentía y la besaba la chica sonreía desaparecía y al poco aparecía con una persona, no se distinguía si era chico o chica, pero poco importaba eso, su hija estaba feliz le brillaban los ojos y fue a besar a su madre y luego a su padre, ellos se besaron satisfechos y entonces se despertó_

**Fin del recuerdo del sueño**

No recordaba los rostros, solo el suyo y el actual, no recordaba a nadie que no conociera ya, un tanto aturdida y con algo de sueño termino del desayuno y de vestirse dejando el desayuno echo y una nota a Nico. Fue andando no tenia ganas de conducir además tenia algo de sueño por lo tanto no era aconsejable ya que se podía quedar dormida y tener un accidente y el viento la despertaba así mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro. Al llegar era temprano y le sorprendió encontrarse a Rai sentado deprimido y según le pareció sollozando o llorando, se acerco y se puso de cuclillas, antes de hablar

**Sakura**: que te pasa Rai - dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa levanto la mirada sorprendido - hum que te pasa

**Rai**: Sakura... - susurro como si estuviera viendo un espejismo - yo quería pedirte perdón por ser un cabezota y por lo que vistes no es lo que pareció

**1º AVISO !!!**

La mentablemente por bastantes problemas e imprevistos tanto academicos como privados me veo incapacitada para subir ni hoy ni en esta semana el capitulo de esta mi kerida historia así k apartir de ahora no habra fechas por k no puedo cumplirlas y en cuanto me sea posible subire y direis ya k sube el aviso k más le da subir la historia cierto tardo lo mismo solo hay un pekeño problem y es k por esos problemillas e imprevisto no e podido terminar el capitulo así k mis más sinceras disculpas de esta vuestra humilde escritora además tengo nuevas ideas k ocupan la poca musa k tengo así k lamentandolo muchisimo me despido

adios keridos lectores

atte:

**LunaBox**

**2º AVISO !!!**

Nuevo aviso voy a renovar la historia y cambiare muchas cosa que no me gustan, además ya me han dicho que el formato de escritura que utilizo esta proibido en esta paguina la verdad no lo sabía además de las innumerables faltas ortograficas que no puedo corregir ya que la orografia no es lo mio y el procesador no me las quitan todas así que borrare y cambiare la forma de escribir por lo tanto aprovechare y la terminare y no se cuando las subire pero cuando lo aga sera 1 capitulo por semana si la tengo terminado prometido :) siento tener k poner esto pero así sera buen día a todos besos y saludos de su autora LunaBox

por siempre suya

**LunaBox **

**NOTA**

ya se que ya deje estos Avisos pero me entere de que estaba prohibido subir solo y exclusivamente avisos así que subo lo que tenia de capitulo antes de empezar a renovar y cuando termine la historia pues subire como dije 1 capitulo por semana Bye


End file.
